Open Your Eyes
by StarScout42
Summary: Sasami's hurt by protecting the others, however unlike all the other times before, they can't help her. Sasami's fighting for her life, is she fighting a losing battle? or is there still hope for the little princess?


Disclaimer- I do not own Tenchi Muyo.  
OPEN YOUR EYES  
  
Life can go as quickly as it comes  
You toss and you turn  
If only I had been there  
You would be okay  
  
Your face is flushed  
Your body covered in sweat  
Slowly the cloth on your forehead dries up  
  
I watch and I wait  
And we all pray  
  
You shouldn't have jumped  
You shouldn't have tried  
  
One by one the others enter the room  
Please...  
Open your eyes  
  
You should've run  
You should've hid  
But you jumped in front of them  
And you got hit  
  
It's dark and lonely  
Without you here by my side  
Everything is so different  
  
You gasp for air  
And I watch you cry out in pain  
If only I had been there  
Then things wouldn't have turned up this way  
  
Everyone feels pain  
But none like mine  
You must wake up  
I need you  
  
Please...  
Open your eyes  
  
What had you been thinking  
When you jumped out right in front  
You knew you would get hit  
You knew you were defenseless  
So why  
  
You have shown us kindness  
You have shown us life  
  
I can only watch  
You gasp for air  
As I change your cloth  
  
Open your eyes  
Please...  
We need you  
Why  
  
One by one  
The others enter the room  
To come and check on you  
They stay and wait for a while  
Soon they leave  
How utterly shameful  
  
However  
Just like I promised  
I will always stay here by your side  
  
Your hands are like ice  
Your eyes are shut tight  
  
The pain that you are feeling  
I can feel it too  
What a dandy life to live  
When you must feel so much pain  
  
The story I was told  
I was sure it was a lie  
But then they brought you inside  
What a shock it was for me  
To see you like that  
  
The dress you wore  
Was stained with blood  
In her arms you tossed and turned  
Never will I forget how you called out my name  
  
You voice was filled with horror and pain  
  
Then you fell unconscious  
That was the last time  
I heard your voice  
Heard you call my name  
  
You have always cheered me on  
Supporting me when I am down  
When I was sick you took care of me  
You always knew what to say  
  
Just like I've done the same for you  
  
But now when you need me most of all  
I can't do anything  
But watch you toss and turn in pain  
  
I change your cloth once again  
And as I place it on your forehead  
One of my tears falls onto your face  
  
I should've been there  
I should've been there for you  
  
But you ran off with the others  
And you told me to stay with Kiyone to watch the house  
You said that you had to lead them into the forest  
  
I trusted they would protect you  
But I still worried and I still prayed  
  
You scream in pain  
Everyone runs inside  
They look at us  
I shake in horror  
I hold you hand tighter  
  
You lay still  
Gasping for air again  
  
Then there comes a small whisper  
And everyone leans in close  
Your lips move as you try to get out the words  
Three more gasps are taken  
  
My hand squeezes yours tighter  
Finally come the words  
The words you've been trying to say  
Barely audible, but we hear what you say  
  
"Ayeka...Ayeka," you cry, "help me Ayeka"  
  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
I beg  
  
I sobbed and shake you  
Calling out your name  
  
But that's all you say  
  
Tears continue to fall from my eyes  
As you once again cry out in pain  
  
Open your eyes  
Please  
Open your eyes  
Look at the sun  
  
See the green grass  
The light blue sky  
With the puffy clouds floating by  
Look at the flowers, which sway in the wind  
  
Open your eyes  
Please open your eyes  
Let us see them again  
Let us see you again  
  
Let me see your smile  
Let me see your innocent face  
Let me hear your joyful laugh  
  
Please don't die  
Please don't leave me alone again  
Please don't disappear  
Disappear into the darkness  
  
You're the one whom I love best  
Everyday I've tried to protect you  
Everyday I looked and watched out for you  
  
We are each other's lights  
If yours goes out  
Then so does mine  
  
Please  
Open your eyes  
Please  
Please  
  
Your breathing slows  
But I know there's still hope  
  
Please wake up  
Please don't leave  
  
You whimper a little  
And then there's a cough  
You move you little hand a bit  
  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
  
"Sasami!" I cry  
"Sasami!" I cry once more  
However I still don't get an answer  
  
Finally I break down  
  
"SASAMI!" I cry  
"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME SASAMI!"  
I beg and I shake you hard  
  
"OPEN YOUR EYES SASAMI!"  
  
The others grab me  
And I collapse in their arms crying  
  
"Sasami" I cry  
I look down and my head shakes  
  
"Sasami"  
"Sasami"  
"Sasami"  
  
I cry and I cry and I cry  
Then when I finally look up at you again  
I see you shake  
  
Then slowly you open your eyes  
  
*Ayeka* 


End file.
